


Knife

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Unrequited Love, yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: This is just a knife that Hanbin uses to eat his favourite steak at a dining area near his house. Little did he know the person who made him hold that knife is the same person who hates him





	1. Chapter 1

"I’d recommend the rib eye steak with grilled potato. It’s one of the favourite dishes in the restaurant.”

Hanbin nods. He just moved to this town so he was asking for recommendation from the waiter whose name is Kyu. He decided to treat himself after two long hard days of cleaning his new place.

“Hmm…well I guess I’ll have that.” He looks at the waiter.

“Drinks? I’d recommend the Ropiteau Pinot Noir.”

“That’s okay. I’m not…good. I don’t drink. I’ll have iced tea then.”

“Alright, Sir. Is that all?”

“Yes.”

He watches the waiter disappear to the counter to place his order. He looks around. He loves the atmosphere in this restaurant. It feels quiet although the people dining here are talking. There are couples, families, friends and solo diners like him enjoying the soothing jazz music in this restaurant.

After a while, his steak arrives.

“Enjoy your meal, Sir.”

“Thank you. You too.” Hanbin face palm himself. “I mean…thank you. Again.”

The waiter just smiles. It happens. He bows his head after he puts the glass of iced tea on the table. Hanbin hates himself for saying that. It felt awkward but the waiter looks calm. Probably there are many awkward people out there saying funny things.

The rib eye steak is perfectly prepared. It is so tender and juicy, the marinate was done nicely and the potato was grilled just right. Hanbin enjoys every bite of the steak. No wonder the waiter recommends this. He might come here again just to eat this and try other menu next time.

Plus the decorations in this restaurant is pleasing despite looking minimal and the hospitality is so warm. It really makes him want to visit this restaurant again and again.

“I hope you enjoyed your meal, Sir.”

“I did. I will definitely come here again.” Hanbin keeps his credit card. “And uh…compliments to the chef. The steak was really good.”

“Would do. Thank you, Sir.”

“No, no. Thank you.” Hanbin smiles.

 

~~~

 

“I want that lavender bath. I don’t care.” Yunhyeong talks to himself. He suddenly remembers he left his phone in his car. “Not again.”

He stops halfway when he sees someone familiar parks next to his car. He quickly hides behind the pillar, smiling awkwardly to other people who see him behaving so strange.

“Is that who I think it is?” He peeks again. “Oh my God. It really is him.” He hides between other cars, keeps peeking at the man until the man enters the mall.

He couldn’t believe he sees Kim Hanbin again. The Kim Hanbin who he hates the most. He decides to buy the lavender bath at other shopping mall. How he wishes who he saw earlier was the wrong person but he still remembers how Hanbin looks like. Plus, Hanbin looks the same, only getting mature looks.

“Koo Junhoe. Oh God. You are not going to believe who I just met.”

Yunhyeong speed dials Junhoe the moment he gets into his car. He took the time to snap a photo of Hanbin’s car so he could remember next time. He exits the parking lot as he heads towards other mall or shops to buy the lavender bath.

“Uhhhh….good evening.”

Yunhyeong could hear Junhoe’s loud whine. Perhaps he just disturbed Junhoe’s evening nap but this is an important call. He hears a sigh which makes him laugh a little.

“Good evening. Okay. I just met someone. Well…not exactly met. I just saw someone.”

“Who?”

“KIM HANBIN!”

“Kim Hanbin? That dude who you hate since middle school? How do you know that’s him?”

“His eyes. It feels familiar. The face is still there. He looks pretty much the same.” Yunhyeong continues driving. “Ugh I can’t believe I saw him.”

“He didn’t see you right?”

“Nope.”

“Then calm down. Plus I’m sure the feeling fades. There’s no way he STILL likes you.”

“Hmmm…you are right. But what if he still likes me? Ugh be my fake boyfriend.”

“Ask from Bobby first.” Junhoe chuckles. “I can’t be your fake boyfriend. I’m not good at this. The last time I was a fake boyfriend, I ended up falling in love with him.”

That is true. Junhoe pretended to be Bobby’s boyfriend just so Bobby could run away from the arranged marriage and in the end, he fell in love with Bobby. Thank goodness Bobby feels the same way too.

“Fine. I will ask Chan…no wait. He’s with Jinhwan hyung. Hmmm…Donghyuk then!”

“Can you chill? No need this fake boyfriend. Oh God. Just face him. You are an adult now. Don’t forget that.”

Yunhyeong can’t believe Junhoe lectures him. They talk for another minute before they hang up. Junhoe is right but he still wants a fake boyfriend. He dials Donghyuk’s phone.

Why Yunhyeong doesn’t want to see Hanbin anymore? Besides the hate in middle school which was obviously a childish one, what exactly happened that made him not wanting to see Hanbin again?

 

~~~

 

Middle school was childish. Literally. But that still made Yunhyeong HATE Hanbin to the core. He hates Hanbin and he wishes there are no laws so he could throw Hanbin into the ocean with rock tied to his foot.

Hating another person during middle school was obviously because of childish reasons. Pulling pranks on Yunhyeong, teasing him, caused troubled and involved him were some of the things that made Yunhyeong hate Hanbin. He thought it would stop but when they reached high school, Hanbin never changed.

People said when someone teases you, it means the person likes you. Yunhyeong doesn’t believe that but it turns out to be true. Hanbin confessed to him on a prom night.

“The reason I’ve been teasing you until now is because I like you… I really like you, Song Yunhyeong. I like you a lot.” Hanbin reaches for his hand.

“What?” Yunhyeong pulls his hand away. He lets out a sardonic laugh. “You like me? You? Kim Hanbin? Like me?”

“Y-yes… a lot.” Hanbin bites his lip. By the look on Yunhyeong’s face, he could sense that this is a one-sided emotion.

“Then why did you…what have you been doing since middle school? If you really like me, you could have told me.” Yunhyeong pauses. “Not giving you hope though. Just saying.” He quickly continues before Hanbin gets the wrong idea.

“Ohhh…” Hanbin stares at the floor. “I was just trying to get your attention.”

“You got my attention, Kim Hanbin. You got my attention. I find you cute at first but the more pranks you pull, the more I find you annoying… and I hate that. I hate you.”

_‘I find you annoying… I hate you.’_

Those are the only words Hanbin could hear. He couldn’t believe that is how Yunhyeong feel about him. He never thought he could be that selfish for attention, he never realized that he was hurting someone, the someone who he adores since middle school.

“I hate you… the moment you cost my science project which resulted me to fail that subject. You think your pranks were funny but not to me.”

“I never…” Hanbin clears his throat. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. But my feelings-”

“What about MY feelings?” Yunhyeong cuts him. “I’m glad my father gets the offer. I’m moving next week.”

Hanbin just stands there. Speechless. Each words that came out from Yunhyeong’s mouth linger in his head. He feels bad, awful, guilty for treating Yunhyeong like that. He was childish back then and now in high school, he does that for fun. He thought the comfortable, happy chat he shared with Yunhyeong meant something but clearly, Yunhyeong is just being nice too him. But every nice person has its limit. He crosses the limit.

“Goodbye Kim Hanbin.”

 

~~~

 

“It’s been YEARS, Song Yunhyeong. Let it go.” Donghyuk looks at him.

“I can’t.” Yunhyeong shakes his head. “Remember when-”

“I don’t care.” Donghyuk takes his book. “You two were…babies. Okay young adults. Teenagers to be exact. From young kids to teenagers. Some boys are annoying. Have you seen Junhoe?”

Yunhyeong pouts. Of course he has seen Junhoe, been his classmate and he swears Junhoe is even more annoying but at least Junhoe minds his business. He hates how Donghyuk is not backing him up but he can’t deny that Donghyuk is right anyway. It has been years.

“Look. You were like what…15? 16?” Donghyuk turns to face him. “That was the age we just grew, wanting to look tough and cool. Sure not all boys are like that but I think most of us are like that. We wanted some attention. I know because I’ve done that.”

“You’ve done that?”

“Well I tried to finesse the principal’s daughter by being annoying but cute guy.” He laughs. “She bit the bait but…months later, the principal got an offer and…you know we never met until like a year ago.”

“And then what happened?”

“We talked. We laughed. She mentioned how she found me annoying but she liked me a lot also. It’s high school. Monkey love. We had a great laugh.” Donghyuk smiles reminiscing those moments.

“Is she still single? Go get her!”

“Nahhh. She got married last month.” He looks at Yunhyeong. “My point is…those things were years ago. At the end of the day, you are just gonna laugh. It’s school memory.”

Yunhyeong listens. He plays with the dangling embroidery on the pillow, thinking about what Donghyuk had said. Again. He hates how Donghyuk is right. He never hold grudges though. He just doesn’t want to see Hanbin anymore. Annoying kid. He hates Hanbin. Still hates.

Or he thinks so…

“One day you would definitely meet Hanbin and you cannot run away.”

 

~~~

 

“Here’s the rib eye steak with potato for you, Sir.” The waitress places the feast on his table. “Garlic bread and iced tea. Enjoy your meal.”

“Thank you.” Hanbin smiles widely.

He has becoming a regular customer to this restaurant. He hopes to meet the chef someday. The food is delicious. He often orders the same menu; the rib eye steak because it’s always been cooked perfectly.

He has to meet the chef.

“May I know the name of the chef?”

“Hmmm…we have a few chefs there.”

“Oh. Well…the one who prepares this steak. Is it always the same chef?”

“Yes! He often prepares steaks, spaghetti, and grilled salmon or lobster.”

“Hmmm…I should order grilled lobster next time.” Hanbin looks at the waiter.

“Ya you should. It is also one of our recommended dishes here.” The waiter smiles as he pours plain water into the glass. “Oh you want to know his name.”

“Yes. If that is okay.”

“I think I should ask the chef first.”

“Right. Right. Courtesy. If he doesn’t want to tell, then it’s okay.”

The waiter bows his head.

“Who is this customer and why he wants to know my name? Is he the same customer who keeps complimenting my cooking?” Yunhyeong sits at the side as he fans himself.

“Yes. The handsome gentleman.”

“Everyone is handsome in your eyes, Siyeon.” He looks at her.

“But it’s true! He is handsome.” Siyeon smiles.

Yunhyeong watches her as she leaves with the tray of food. He turns his attention to Hoyoung, asking about this mysterious regular customer.

“He really wants to know your name. Maybe because he wants to thank you properly.”

“Hmmm…tell him no…but…tell him this.” Yunhyeong takes a piece of a paper.

He writes his phone number and a message.

 

_‘I’m really happy that you love the rib eye steak. Try other menus too and the dessert. :) let’s meet instead. 12 midnight at Banji Cafe, Hongdae. I’m the one with blonde hair.’_

 

Hanbin reads the note again and again. He is surprised that the chef wants to see him instead of revealing his name. But he is excited to meet the chef. He goes straight home to get change. He took a long bath then spend some time to choose the best outfits.

“Huh. It feels like going for a blind date.”

He tells Bobby about this.

“Bro…it would be so funny if the chef is someone you know. Like school enemy or someone…someone.”

“Yah. Please don’t jinx it.” Hanbin glances at his phone. “I’m nervous. What the heck.”

“Of course you are nervous. You finally meet people. Get that dick bro!”

“Shut up.” He looks at himself in the mirror. “Okay. I will update everything tomorrow.”

“Oh you better. Have a great time and I hope you get laid.”

“I swear to God, Kim Jiwon. Can you stop that?” He shakes his head when he hears Bobby’s loud laugh before they end the call.

Yunhyeong could not believe himself. He really gave a note to a total stranger, asking to meet at a cafe. Not only that, he wrote down his phone number to the stranger. Good Lord, what is he doing? He just hopes the customer is not a creep or a grandfather. That would be awkward.

 

**11:55PM**

 

Yunhyeong receives a text from an unknown number. He assumes it is from the mystery man.

 

 **+82 3429 5371 3211**  
11:59PM  
I just parked my car. Will be there in a minute.

 **11:59PM**  
Call me when you have entered the cafe.

 

Yunhyeong waits patiently. He looks outside. There are still so many cars on the road, couples walking together enjoying the night view, and students hanging out at the nearby roadside stall. He misses eating at the stall. Maybe he should go there one of these days. Just enjoy the hot soup and drink soju, just like during his study days.

He looks at his phone as it vibrates. It's the customer.

 

**_"Hi. I'm right here. Where are you? Oh wait. I see you! Blonde hair and navy trench coat?"_ **

**_"Yes! Yes!"_ **

 

Yunhyeong quickly gets up to search for the mystery man. His smile disappears. He almost drops his phone when he sees Hanbin standing facing him. He lures himself into his own trap! The mystery regular customer is Kim Hanbin. KIM HANBIN? The man he hates the most?

"You..."

"Song Yunhyeong."

Hanbin could not believe his eyes. It has been almost 10 years.

"This is a mistake."

"No. Wait."

Hanbin grabs his wrist. They exchange look again before Yunhyeong quickly diverts his attention. Yunhyeong pulls his hand away, distancing himself as he tries to figure out how to run from this mess. The mess he created.

He regrets every second now. He should have told his name instead of asking the complete stranger who turns out to be Kim Hanbin to meet him at this very cafe. Of all the things he has done, it has to be THIS.

“I didn’t know…”

“Never mind!” Yunhyeong takes his cup. “I…this is a mistake. Look. I’m…well…”

“Please Yunhyeong. Are you still mad at me?”

The sad eyes Hanbin possesses make him weak. Hanbin looks softer than he could remember. The question repeats in his head. Is he still mad at Hanbin?

Is he?

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“What happened?” Donghyuk looks at Yunhyeong at the door.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. OH MY GOD.” Yunhyeong puts his shoes aside when he enters the shared apartment with Donghyuk. “Oh my God.”

“Great. I see you are a religious person.” Donghyuk brings his attention to Riverdale again.

“Oh my God. Let me change my clothes first.” He dashes into his room. “And why are you still awake?” He yells from his room.

“Off day tomorrow.” Donghyuk gets up. “Time for some popcorn.” He walks to the kitchen.

After about 10 minutes, Yunhyeong is finally ready to tell Donghyuk. They sit together on the couch with some popcorn, drinks with the television still switched on.

“Alright. Guess who was the man I met at the cafe?”

“Who?”

“Come on. Take a shot.”

“Hmmm…hmmm…who?”

Yunhyeong rolls his eyes. “Kim Hanbin!”

“Kim Hanbin?” Donghyuk keeps quiet for a second. “Ohhh! Kim Hanbin!”

“Yes. Oh my God. It was so awkward. I swear. Ugh.” Yunhyeong takes a few bites of the popcorn. “I did not expect him at all.”

Donghyuk giggles. “See. What did I say? You will meet him and you can’t run away from him.”

Yunhyeong whines. He hugs a pillow tightly as he rests his head on Donghyuk’s thigh. “It was so funny…and awkward…”

“Tell me what happened.” Donghyuk looks at him.

 

xxx

 

“Wait. Uhh…” Yunhyeong smiles awkwardly. “Uhh…no. No. Uhhh…I…” Even his laugh sounds awkward.

“Are you okay? Are you trying to run away?”

“I…refill.”

“You are drinking juice.” Hanbin points at his cup. “Please Yunhyeong. Please sit down. Let’s talk. First of all…you invited me here.”

“Okay. Fine.” Yunhyeong takes a seat facing him.

“How are you?”

“Great. Ya. You?” Yunhyeong plays with the straw.

“Great too. I’ve been great. I have a favourite dish at my favourite restaurant and you happen to make it.” Hanbin smiles widely. “Guess you achieve your ambition.”

“Sort of.” Yunhyeong pauses. “I’m…uh…glad you like the steak.”

“I love it. You are such a great cook. Like wow since…middle school…high school. You keep showing off your cooking skills.” Hanbin think about those days when they only know the process of photosynthesis.

“Ya. My parents are really supportive and uhhh…they help me to pursue my career. Can we talk some other time? I really have to go now.” Yunhyeong is clumsy. His hand accidentally knocks his own cup when he takes his phone on the table hence spilling some on his shirt. “Oh no!”

“Oh!” Hanbin gets up. “Wait.” He takes some tissues. “I have spare shirt.”

“That’s okay!” Yunhyeong grins. “Thanks.”

The barista helps to wipe the table and the floor. They immediately thank the barista. Silence between the two of them. Only the sounds of Scarlet Heart’s instrumental soundtrack could be heard in this cafe. It is almost the closing time though but there are still a few at the cafe.

“So…about my question earlier…”

“What do you do now?” Yunhyeong cuts him off. Of course he remembers the question. Is he still mad at Hanbin after all these years? The answer is…

“I’m…doing well. I operate shelter homes for rescued animals.” Hanbin looks proud when he says that.

“Wonderful. That’s very noble.” Yunhyeong’s heart softened. He remembers seeing Hanbin playing with a dog at a convenience store near their school and even feed some of the stray dogs.

The calm, soft gaze in Hanbin’s eyes also caught Yunhyeong’s attention. He remembers those days; oh how fierce and scary Hanbin looked like when he was younger. Filled with raging teenage hormone and the need to fight everyone, Hanbin was like a top dog at their school. His grades were well, which surprised most of the teachers. It was just him growing up and wanting attention, just like any other boys at the school.

Yunhyeong realizes he has been staring at Hanbin’s eyes.  _ _Snap out of it, Song Yunhyeong__. He glances at the time.

“It is nice…catching up with you…like this. No plan. Wow.” He tries to sound lively. “I mean it is sort of a plan because…I told you to come.” He chuckles but it sounds dry.

“Uh-huh. Didn’t know the chef who made the steak is you.” Hanbin looks straight into his eyes. “It’s really tasty.”

“You should also try the other menu…like I told you.” Yunhyeong gets up. “Ummm. It’s getting late. I have to walk my pet goldfish.”

“Hah? Pet goldfish…” Hanbin stands facing him. “Can I see you again?”

“Sure. Sure.” Yunhyeong hates himself for answering that. He is NOT sure if he wants to see Hanbin again. But now that Hanbin knows who he is, he couldn’t run away forever.

“Nice!” Hanbin sounds excited. Heck, who cares. He is happy to meet Yunhyeong again and is not afraid to try his chance.

“Nice. Nice.” Yunhyeong turns around, hiding his expression. How he wishes he could teleport like Goblin. Just open the damn door and vanish.

“I guess…I’ll see you around.”

Yunhyeong nods without saying a word.

 

xxx

 

“Ohh…so that’s what happened.” Donghyuk chuckles.

“This is not funny.” Yunhyeong sits again.

“It is to me.” Donghyuk brings the empty bowl to the kitchen. “I told you already. I told you. Ahhh. Should have bet.”

“Kim Donghyuk. Help me.” He leans against the wall. “Be my boy-”

“Oh no. No. No. No. You are not doing this again.” Donghyuk waves his hand as a sign to protest. “I am NOT going to be your 4th fake boyfriend.”

“But-”

“No buts. No. No. Lalalalalalalalalalala.” Donghyuk covers his ears with his palms as he leaves Yunhyeong at the kitchen.

_But he gives in._

“I hate you, Song Yunhyeong.” Donghyuk drives him to work. “I should charge you.”

“Fine. How much?”

“Let’s vary it. Money, clothes…blow you or something.”

Yunhyeong hits his arm making the latter laughs. He apologizes but continues teasing Yunhyeong. They bicker in the car as they recall the first till the third time Donghyuk had to pose as his fake boyfriend. All because Yunhyeong was cat-fished, Yunhyeong found out the man was already married and lastly because Yunhyeong wanted to escape his parents’ arranged partner. Now, Yunhyeong and Donghyuk are lying to Yunhyeong’s parents, making them believe they are dating.

“Okay. Dropping my boyfriend at work.” Donghyuk stops his car.

“I’ll take the taxi whatever after work. Bye and thanks.”

“If you want to make me your boyfriend, let me fetch you.” Donghyuk waves at him.

Yunhyeong chuckles. "Okay fine. 12 midnight and uh...thanks again. You are the best." He smiles as he waves at Donghyuk.

“I know.”

 

~~~

 

Hanbin comes to the restaurant again. This time, he orders wood-grilled lobster, shrimp and salmon as recommended by the chef himself. He is excited to see Yunhyeong. Plus he is curious; curious to know if Yunhyeong is still mad at him or not although it’s been years. He is just… curious. Plus, he finds it funny seeing Yunhyeong last night. Obviously Yunhyeong doesn’t know how to react. It was school days and they were childish. That’s all.

“And compliments to the chef.”

“Of course.” Siyeon bows her head. She walks to the kitchen. “Ooo wow. Your secret admirer is here again.”

“Ugh please don’t call that.” Yunhyeong takes a 2 minute break. He drinks the whole bottle of water. “He is my schoolmate.”

“Your schoolmate? Wow. Small world.” Hoyoung butts in.

“You don’t say.” He continues with his cooking. He briefly tells them what happened during his school days with Hanbin. “So he asked me…if I still hate him.”

“Well? What did you say?”

“I avoided that question.”

To Yunhyeong’s surprise, almost everyone at the kitchen sighs at him. He looks at one of the chefs. The man tells him to answer that question and move along. But Yunhyeong is still surprised because almost everyone knows his story and the so-not-mysterious-customer named Kim Hanbin.

“You are bringing childish school quarrel to some next level huh.” The head chef named Jun glances at him. “What is the reason you hate him again? Tell us.”

“Ya. Tell us.” Almost all say in unison.

He looks at them again. “I…” He pauses. To be honest, he doesn’t have specific reason hating Hanbin. He just HATES Hanbin for all the pranks at school. Hates Hanbin because he was always Hanbin’s target.

“That’s because he likes you. You know…as a kid. A boy.” Another chef named Jea comments. “My husband now did that shit to me and now…ya. He’s my husband.”

“He pulled pranks since school?”

“Since school.” Jea smiles. “Then the last day of school…final year in high school, he confessed that he likes me. Of course at that time I didn’t believe him. So I told him…give me 1 year.”

“And then? What happened?”

“He constantly proves that he has grown up, maturely. Though he still pulls pranks but just for the laughs. You know…just to tease me because he is happy when I respond even if I was mad. Then I found that I’ve missed his stupid pranks.” Jea smiles shyly, thinking about her husband.

“Wow…oh…so…happy. He is happy?” Yunhyeong looks at her.

She nods. “Happy because at least there was a conversation. It turns out he is just awkward with opposite sex. That’s how he tried to get my attention. He wants to talk with me but he was just awkward.”

Yunhyeong continues with his work. His conversation with Jea earlier keep replaying in his head like a tape recorder left on the loop. Attention, awkward, conversation, responds, laughs. Those are the words that make Yunhyeong think.

Maybe Hanbin is like that.

Was he not paying attention to what Hanbin said to him when the former confessed? He remembers Hanbin said he wanted to get his attention. Oh Hanbin definitely got his attention. But he was pissed off then that he did not want to hear what Hanbin was going to say and he was too happy because he could finally move far away from Hanbin.

__Maybe he wants to meet Hanbin again._ _

Midnight.

Donghyuk fetches him from work and they head to a playground to eat instant noodles.

“Is something bothering your mind?” Donghyuk looks at him.

“No…” Yunhyeong stares blankly at the ground. “Uh what did you say?”

Donghyuk holds his cheeks. “Song Yunhyeong. Are you okay?”

Yunhyeong touches his hands. “Hmmm…do I look okay?”

“No you look horrible.” Donghyuk teases. “Smile. Come on. Be my sunshine.” He touches Yunhyeong’s lips, forcing him to smile.

Yunhyeong just chuckles. “Ahhh…it’s this Hanbin guy. I think I want to see him again.”

“Then give him a call.”

“I wish. I…accidentally deleted the call log and messages…I didn’t save his phone number.”

Donghyuk laughs at his friend’s clumsiness. “Yah. Aish Song Yunhyeong.” He could not believe his friend messes up. No wonder he looks gloomy.

“Stop laughing.” Yunhyeong jumps onto his back. “Now carry me home.” He pokes his cheeks.

Donghyuk grunts but he just smiles at Yunhyeong.

Hanbin pushes the gear to drive. He has seen enough. Is that why Yunhyeong avoids him? Then why did Yunhyeong made him to meet at the cafe? Okay. Maybe Yunhyeong prefers meeting people face to face but somehow it hurts Hanbin. Of course, if Yunhyeong is not the person he has a crush on then he wouldn’t care but this hurts him.

_Yes, he is jealous._

Sure, the man could be Yunhyeong’s friend but the way both of them interact doesn’t look like a friend to him. That is just too friendly, too casual. There’s no way the two of them are just “friends”.

He keeps driving with the image of Yunhyeong and another guy with blonde hair at the park earlier. He realizes he has a competition but is it okay to snatch Yunhyeong like that? But Yunhyeong doesn’t like him so he’d look like a fool if he even tries.

“Kim Hanbin. You dream too big. Silly.” He laughs a bit.

He parks his car after he feels warm tears drip along his cheeks. “Shit. Are you crying, Kim Hanbin?” He wipes his tears.

He takes his phone.

 

 **12:45AM**  
Hi Yunhyeong...I miss you. Can I see you or do you need to ask permission from your boyfriend?

 

“No. No. I sound too jealous.” He deletes the message. He tries again.

 

 **12:46AM**  
Hello Yunhyeong. Are you sleeping? So, can we meet again? If that’s okay with you.

 

Hanbin stares at his message. He hasn’t pressed ‘send’ yet. He then deletes his message. He texts Bobby instead.

 

 **Bobby Hyung**  
**12:50AM**  
Are you kidding me? It’s almost 1am if you haven’t noticed. Of course I am sleeping.

 **12:51AM**  
I’m sorry. I need help.

 **Bobby Hyung**  
**12:55AM**  
Is this boyfriend issue?

 **12:55AM**  
Sort of…hmm…I think he is seeing someone already.

 **Bobby Hyung**  
**01:00AM**  
You think?

 **01:01AM**  
Ya I think :( What should I do?

 **01:04AM**  
Don’t just ‘think’. Make sure first or else you gonna lose your chance like how you lost your chance with Junhoe.  
Opps. Sorry. :>

 

Hanbin just smiles. Bobby did not lie. Although Junhoe was just posing as Bobby’s fake boyfriend and ended up falling for Bobby, it is true that he missed his chance with Junhoe. He should have go for it when Junhoe was ‘dating’ Bobby but he was afraid to hurt Bobby’s feelings. He was slow, in a way, hesitating and afraid.

He reads Bobby’s message again.

_‘Don’t just ‘think’. Make sure first…’_

 

****Morning. 07:30AM** **

 

“Uhhh…your phone.” Donghyuk falls to the floor then only realizing that he was sleeping on the couch with Yunhyeong. “Wake up. Your phone. Aghhh…” He rubs his eyes. “Oh wait. That’s my phone.” He stops the alarm.

Yunhyeong looks at him. “Where’s my phone?”

“Here.” Donghyuk passes to him before leaving for bathroom.

 

 ** **+82**** **3429 5371 3211  
** **03:30AM  
**Hi Yunhyeong… are you free today? Can we meet? If you don’t mind. :D

 

Yunhyeong quickly sits that his head spins because of blood rushing to his head. He blinks as he reads the message again and again.

“Oh my God. Kim Donghyuk! He texted me!”


	3. Chapter 3

Yunhyeong takes a deep breath. He feels like a high school kid, excited when his crush texted him before. He looks at the message again.

“Hmmm…if I reply now…would I look desperate?” Yunhyeong talks to himself.

“Or…I look like I was waiting for him?”

“Or…should I reply…later...”

“What are you doing?” Donghyuk sits next him.

“Waiting to reply his message.”

“Cereal?”

“Why are you only in your towel and eating on the couch?”

“Okay just say you don’t want cereal.” Donghyuk eats. He switches on the television. “Let me see.” He takes the phone. “Yah…Song Yunhyeong.”

“Hmmm?”

“He sent this while we were in deep sleep. At 3.30 in the morning. Reply now, damn it.”

“Ohhh…” Yunhyeong is embarrassed. His plan to play push and pull needs to be put on hold. “Okay…but what should I reply?”

“Yes. I’m free…are you? If you are not free, tell him to meet after work.” Donghyuk continues eating. “And oh. Don’t forget to say you don’t mind.”

“Okay. Okay.” He replies. “And send! Okay I’m nervous. I hope he’s not awake yet….”

“Oh he’s awake alright.” Donghyuk looks at Yunhyeong’s phone when a message pops in almost immediately.

“Damn. Okay.” Yunhyeong reads the message. “Hold up. He asked if your boyfriend…your is me in this context…uhhh...your boyfriend is okay with this? Oh my God. He probably thinks I have a boyfriend?”

“But…you haven’t even met him after that night.”

“Ya…” Yunhyeong thinks. “What if he saw you?”

“And then assumed that I’m your boyfriend?”

Yunhyeong nods. “It sounds weird isn’t it? No way he can assume this or maybe…he just…you know…the awkward flirting. Like hey won’t your girlfriend or boyfriend get mad? This is so high school.”

Donghyuk chuckles. “Now that you mention it…” He eats again. “So…what are you gonna reply?”

“My boyfriend is okay with this…?” Yunhyeong types. “Or…should I say something else?”

“Nahhh. Say that. Type this.” Donghyuk snatches his phone.

 

 **07:45AM**  
Of course he doesn’t mind. Hahaha.  
You know… boy friend. A friend who is a boy.  
Okay so see you tomorrow then.

 

“Why this feels like high school or college…like my first year…with that guy…” Yunhyeong puts his phone aside.

“Yup. Really like college.”

 

~~~

 

Hanbin walks into the convenience store to buy some drinks. Then his eyes catch someone familiar standing in front of the fridge. He stares at the man for too long that the man realizes then turns to look at him.

“Uhhh…can I help you?”

“Are you Song Yunhyeong’s…friend?”

“Yes.” Donghyuk then recognizes him instantly. “Ohhh…then you must Kim Hanbin.” He smiles. “I’m Kim Donghyuk.”

Hanbin nods. “Hi.” He shakes his hand with Donghyuk. “So…you are really okay with Yunhyeong seeing me tomorrow night?”

“Yup. I’m totally fine.” Donghyuk smiles.

“Great.” Hanbin takes a few cans of drinks then puts them into the basket. “So…how long you two know each other?”

“Hmmm…a few years. Since uni.” Donghyuk glances at him.

“I see…” Hanbin scratches his head. He doesn’t know what else he wants to ask without sounding like a jealous man although he really is jealous. The sight of Donghyuk squeezing Yunhyeong’s cheeks is still fresh in his mind.

 _“So…are you really dating Yunhyeong because from what I saw…”_ Hanbin could only say these in his head. He walks to the other shelf to avoid awkwardness with Donghyuk.

“Hmmm…what? Your tyre? Oh so you are at the workshop? Okay. Send me the location. Bye see you.” Donghyuk shakes his head. “Ahh Yunhyeong. You are lucky that I have night shift.”

Hanbin notices Donghyuk leaves the store. He begins to contemplate whether to follow Donghyuk or not but he quickly decides. He runs towards his car, hoping that he could still catch Donghyuk.

Yunhyeong sighs as he listens to other problems his car has right now. So he has no choice but to leave his car overnight. Luckily Donghyuk is free at this moment to fetch him.

“Goodbye money.” Yunhyeong approaches him.

“Awhh cheer up. You can always find money.” Donghyuk squeezes his shoulder.

“Who’s gonna send me to work?”

“Your boyfriend.” Donghyuk chuckles. “So…have you taken all your stuffs from your car?”

“Yup. Let’s go get something hot to drink.” Yunhyeong suggests.

“Great. I have something to tell you.” Donghyuk winks.

They reach the cafe about 10 minutes later.

“No. Way. Kim Donghyuk, you don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not.” Donghyuk takes a sip of his coffee. “I met him. It was…kinda awkward.” He chuckles. “I think he wanted to ask if you and me are really dating. Man. You need to stop making me lie to other person.”

“Uhhh I can’t.” Yunhyeong pouts.

“But why?”

“To be honest…I don’t know.” Yunhyeong answers. “I don’t want to like him.”

“The more you are doing this, the more you’d end up liking him. Come on babe. Go be his friend first. Laugh about all the stupid pranks he pulled. Get to know him better.” Donghyuk grabs his hand, rubbing it gently. "And who said you are supposed to like him?" He laughs.

“Hmmm…it’s so nice you rub my hand like that.” Yunhyeong looks at his action.

“Do you even hear what I said earlier?”

“Yes. Yes. Okay. Be his friend first. Get to know him. Laugh.”

Donghyuk chuckles. “Good. So…do you want cake?”

“Badly.”

Donghyuk gets up. He thought he sees someone looking at him. “Hmmm…maybe I’m seeing things.”

Hanbin goes straight back home then rings Bobby.

“Okay what is going? Maybe I can pretend to care.”

“I really think Yunhyeong is dating Donghyuk. Damn it. They look so in love?”

“Did you ask both of them or are you just assuming? I thought you are seeing this Yunhyeong person tomorrow night.”

“Ya but I don’t know hyung. If he is dating that Donghyuk guy…”

“Who’s Donghyuk? Oh the alleged boyfriend?”

“Ya...anyway…I met that guy.”

“Did you punch him?”

“What? No. It was awkward. I don’t want to sound so jealous but he seemed so relaxed. Ughhh…and he looks good with Yunhyeong. Okay I guess I’m jealous.”

He could hear Bobby chuckles.

“But all these are just assumptions right? Look. Just wait until tomorrow. Talk to him, this Yunhyeong fella and…ask about that guy.”

Bobby is right.

 

~~~

 

“Hi.” Yunhyeong takes a seat facing him. “I’m sorry I’m late. My clothes got burn because someone kept playing phone instead of helping me to iron my clothes.” He shakes his head.

Hanbin assumes that ‘someone’ is Donghyuk but he just smiles. “I’m sorry that happen. I hope it is not your favourite shirt.”

“Thank goodness it is not but…well…it is still my shirt.” Yunhyeong looks at him. “So…uhmm shall we order?”

“Ya. Ya.” Hanbin looks at the menu.

While waiting for their food, they try to talk about anything ranging from school days after Yunhyeong moved to the present. Yunhyeong chooses to listen to Donghyuk’s advise. They talk about the pranks Hanbin did to him and somehow, it does make him laugh when he thinks about it. How childish.

There is a sudden awkward silence between them.

“Hmmm….Hanbin.” Yunhyeong smiles a bit. “Listen. I have to tell you something.”

“Sure. What is it?” Hanbin gulps.

“You asked about…boyfriend. Asked if my boyfriend...is okay.”

Hanbin gets nervous. He just nods. “Ohh…if you can’t be here right now then that’s okay.”

“No. No. No.” Yunhyeong looks at him. “Okay. The truth is…Donghyuk is not my boyfriend. He is just a man friend. Uhhh…a friend who is a man. Okay this is weird but you get what I mean.” He chuckles.

“Ohh!” Hanbin laughs. “Okay I get it. Ahh…Bobby hyung is right. I should not assume.”

“You assumed?”

“Yeaaaa…I wanted to meet you the other day then I saw you and a guy.” Hanbin licks his dry lips. “I thought…like…there’s no way you and the guy are just friends. You both look like happy couples.”

Yunhyeong keeps quiet for a second. He guesses that because Donghyuk and him acting like couple with all the skinship they do. People do get misunderstood sometimes so he understands that Hanbin assumed that way.

“I get it. We have been like that since we know each other. We are very comfortable.” Yunhyeong smiles. “Oh here’s our food.” He thank the busboy.

“So you are single? There’s nothing going on between you and Donghyuk?”

“Not in front of my parents. Long story short, Donghyuk and I are dating in front of my parents only.” Yunhyeong shakes his head. “It’s stupid but I just don’t want to date whoever my parents choose.”

“I see.” Hanbin feels giddy. He keeps smiling to himself. “Nice. Nice.”

“What?”

“I mean the food. The food is nice.”

Yunhyeong smiles. “Ya it is nice.” He eats. “Wait. Earlier you said Bobby? Bobby as in…Kim Jiwon? Bobby with uhhh…sharp jawline, small eyes and laughs with his whole body over stupid jokes?”

Hanbin keeps nodding. “You know him?”

“Sort of. He’s dating my friend, Koo Junhoe.”

“Oh! The loud Junhoe. Sorry, don’t tell him that.”

Yunhyeong giggles. “That’s okay. He IS loud. Wow. Small world huh.”

Hanbin smiles. They eat silently, only stealing glances at each other and smiling with both of them throwing random praises to their dish.

“I guess…I don’t hate you anymore.” Yunhyeong blushes when he says that. He quickly drinks the whole glass of soju.

“You mean it?” Hanbin looks into his eyes.

“Ya…it was really…childish. God. I’m like 53 years old yet I act like this with you. My friends are right. It was dumb. Middle school and high school….growing up. Trying to look cool to fish attention.” Yunhyeong smiles as he chuckles a bit.

“True. I was trying to get your attention. I’m really sorry.”

“No. I should be apologizing. I was mean…sort of.” Yunhyeong pours soju into the glass. “Cheers for this friendship?”

“Oh. I’m not good with alcohol.” Hanbin then notices Yunhyeong’s expression changes. “But we can still cheer.” He raises up his glass of green tea. “Cheers!”

The two of them spend the night together, talking and laughing at each other. Yunhyeong feels dumb for a moment, for allowing childish pranks to ruin a friendship. He can’t lie. He loves spending time with Hanbin.

They sit on a swing at the playground as they talk about their present life.

“I’ve been single since forever.

“Come on, don’t lie.” Yunhyeong snorts.

“It’s true!”

“You never tried dating after you know…you confessed to me?”

“Hmmm…I tried. I get bored easily. I’m a workaholic. Nobody likes that.” Hanbin remembers his almost-a-relationship-but-failed. “What about you?”

“I dated someone during first year in uni and uh…I don’t know. Our relationship only lasts for 2 months.” Yunhyeong chuckles. “It’s getting late now. I wanna go home.”

“Sure. Let me drive you home.”

The car ride is awkward and silent for a few moments but thank you for radio. They talk a bit but most of the time they just enjoy the late night mellow songs on the radio.

“Here. My house. Just drop me here. Outsiders can’t enter unless you are delivery man.” Yunhyeong smiles. “Thanks for the dinner and the ride.”

“Sure. No problem.” Hanbin looks at him. “Thanks for not running away and making up excuses like walking your pet goldfish.”

Yunhyeong lets out a hearty laugh. He remembers that pet goldfish. “Ya. It died anyway.” He giggles. “Well…see you.”

“See you. Absolutely.” Hanbin waves at him.

This is the start of a fresh friendship, a proper friendship between him and Yunhyeong. He feels relieved and happy. He hopes Yunhyeong can see that he meant with what he said back in high school. Yes, he likes Yunhyeong and still likes the man.

But can Hanbin really get Yunhyeong’s attention?


	4. Chapter 4

Yunhyeong gets teased everytime Hanbin comes to the restaurant. He just snorts or laughs when they tease him. They even gave nicknames to Hanbin. Steak Guy, Mr Only-Eats-Food-Recommended-by-Yunhyeong Guy, Handsome Guy who Knows Yunhyeong and Chef Song’s Boyfriend.

“He is not my boyfriend.”

“Come on. Are we going to pretend that I didn’t see you and him the other day? Huh?” Hoyoung wiggles his eyebrows teasing Yunhyeong.

“Ohhh…” Yunhyeong remembers that day. “He asked me out. It’s not like we are on a date or something.”

“It was a date for Hanbin. I could see. The way he looks at you…he adores you so much.”

“You are just saying this.” Yunhyeong glances at him. While he makes his coffee, he thinks of other times he went out with Hanbin.

Hanbin is a such a sweet guy. Awkward a little bit but he is sweet and chivalrous. Love cute things and is the type to have some obsession over something for a certain period only, like how he was obsessed with band aid on his face when he was not even injured. He thought it looked cute.

Yunhyeong thinks that Hanbin is a romantic person. The man loves flowers and enjoys arranging flowers. He remembers when Hanbin showed up bringing a basket of flowers for him.

“Hey. Thinking about Steak Guy?” Hoyoung snaps his fingers.

Yunhyeong blinks. “No.” He looks at Hoyoung. “Okay yes. I was thinking about him.”

“Do you like him?”

 

_“Do you like him?”_

 

Yunhyeong rests himself on the couch, staring at the ceiling with those words keep repeating in his head. Does he like Hanbin?

 

_“Well…yea…I do like him.” Yunhyeong response._

_“Song Yunhyeong. You know what I mean.”_

_“Oh not to that extent. Just…like…like…” Yunhyeong pauses. “Like uhhh like how I like you.”_

_“Just a friend?”_

_“Just a friend.”_

 

Yunhyeong sighs. He doesn’t want to rush into relationship yet. He likes Hanbin. He sometimes imagines Hanbin as his boyfriend but he isn’t ready for any relationship. Still, he can’t lie. He loves spending time with Hanbin.

“Someone is thinking about his boyfriend.”

Yunhyeong throws his pillow to Donghyuk, startled when Donghyuk came out of nowhere. “Oh sorry.” He takes the pillow back.

“Did you two have a fight or what? Ugh I told you not to bring up the school prank.”

“No. No. I did not fight with him. I took your advice remember? He gets so comfortable already and I just laugh at all his childish pranks. Besides…his pranks never ruin my future.” Yunhyeong grins.

“Ya…but you hated him so much. It was funny.” Donghyuk teases.

“Hmmm…Kim Donghyuk.”

“Uh oh. Am I in trouble?”

“No.” Yunhyeong shakes his head. “I think he likes me.”

“I see…no wonder you look so confused now.”

“What should I do? I mean I love being friends with him.”

“Do nothing and just stay friends with him.” Donghyuk sits next to him. “Look. Don’t let this thought messes your head so much. If he really likes you then don’t avoid him and make things awkward.”

“But…I like him…just a friend.”

“Then stay friends. I’m sure he is fine with it. He seems like a nice guy. He won’t force feelings on you.” Donghyuk pats his hand.

“Ya…I guess you are right.”

Donghyuk grins. “Let’s eat. Your treat since I’m right.”

Yunhyeong smiles. He nods in agreement.

 

~~~

 

“Just tell him you like him.” Bobby sits facing him. “Here. Your drink.”

“Thanks.” Hanbin puts the straw. “But how? How did you tell Junhoe?”

“Uhhh…I approached him. Tell him. He did not give immediate answer because he was doubtful. You know because…we pretended to be couple so he was doubtful.”

“So Junhoe did not give immediate answer…” Hanbin stares at the floor.

“Wait... you are worried about Yunhyeong’s response?”

Hanbin keeps nodding. He sighs. He tells about how Yunhyeong is as a person. Yunhyeong is so beautiful. He is so selfless. He cares about others more than anything and is always so positive even when he is facing a problem or is down. He often smiles. He has a wonderful laughter that makes him smile too. Yunhyeong is like a sun. Bright and positive. He nags but only because he cares.

Hanbin remembers when Yunhyeong found out about his sleeping habits. He was nagged about the importance of enough sleep and good sleeping position for his back. Yunhyeong would also make sure he never skips meal. It does feel like having a boyfriend.

“Hanbin…”

“Sorry.” Hanbin realizes he sounds so excited talking about Yunhyeong. “It is obvious right?”

Bobby nods. “Man. You really like this guy.”

“Yup. Ah damn it. What if he doesn’t like me?”

“Then give him time…or let him go but stay friends. Not everyone we like would like us back.”

“I’ll choose stay as friends first.”

“Good call. Don’t rush. You are still young.”

Hanbin smiles. Bobby is right anyway. Why would he rush and force the love?

 

~~~

 

“Donghyuk.”

“Oh. Hello there Hanbin.” Donghyuk leans against his car.

Hanbin lied. He is impatient. He wants Yunhyeong. He loves Yunhyeong a lot and he thinks that Donghyuk is his competition. He hates Donghyuk, hates how close Donghyuk is with Yunhyeong.

“So…you are the unknown caller.” Donghyuk continues.

“Yes. I wanted to see you.” Hanbin stands facing him.

“Okay. This looks serious.”

“I’m gonna be honest with you.” Hanbin rubs his knuckles. He looks at Donghyuk again. “Stay away from Yunhyeong.”

“Sorry?” Donghyuk tries not to laugh. “Ahhh…” He scratches his forehead. “Sorry?”

“You heard me. Stay away from Yunhyeong. Please.”

“Are you even dating him for you to tell me to stay away from him?” Donghyuk looks at him from top to bottom. No answer. “That’s what I thought.”

“Okay. I’m not dating him.” Hanbin quickly answers before Donghyuk goes back inside his car. “But…I want you to stay away from him.”

“Why?”

“I don’t like you.”

“Okay cool.”

Donghyuk’s smug smile really annoys Hanbin. He is sure that Donghyuk knows why he asked him to stay away from Yunhyeong. He knows it won’t be easy especially how Yunhyeong is still ‘dating’ Donghyuk in front of his parents.

He asked why Yunhyeong hasn’t “broke up” with Donghyuk yet. Yunhyeong told him that his parents really love Donghyuk. He feels guilty for lying but he doesn’t have the heart to tell the truth yet especially how his parents adore Donghyuk so much.

“And…”

“Oh there’s so more.” Donghyuk snickers. “You don’t like me and you see me as a competition because you like Yunhyeong so much and you think I’m getting in your way. I get it.” He pats Hanbin’s shoulder.

“Then…I think…” Hanbin hates how he can’t put his words properly. He feels defeated. “Just stay from him. Maybe then he would look at me.”

“Jealousy is just an ugly trait, don’t you think?” Donghyuk smiles a bit. “Yunhyeong and I have been friends. I can’t just stay away from him. How would he feel?” He sighs. He was wrong after all. Hanbin is not as nice as he seems.

Hanbin suddenly feels bad. Donghyuk has a point and he hates to admit that the man is right. He keeps quiet for a moment but before he could speak, Donghyuk speaks first.

“I can stay away from Yunhyeong if that’s what you want but…you gonna have to tell him why.” Donghyuk enters his car again. “Nice talk.” He pushes the gear to drive leaving Hanbin at the street.

Hanbin screams loud which scared a bunch of kids cycling behind him. He quickly apologizes then runs to his car. What was he thinking?

_“Jealousy is just an ugly trait, don’t you think?”_

But he can’t help it. He lied to Bobby saying that he should be patient and should not force the feeling but he just can’t help it. Then with Donghyuk’s existence, it is even harder to catch Yunhyeong’s attention.

The feelings he has since middle school is still strong. He likes, no, he loves Yunhyeong and has been trying to get his attention. Yunhyeong is nice but perhaps that is just how he is. Nice to everyone.

It’s not like he has never seen Yunhyeong with Donghyuk together more than once.

And it hurts.

How clingy Yunhyeong is when he is around Donghyuk. How Yunhyeong unconsciously aegyo for Donghyuk. How Donghyuk shakes his head for every dad jokes Yunhyeong tells but he still holds the man close.

Best friend? What kind of best friend?

~~~

 

 **Yunhyeongie :3**  
 **1510**  
Are you free?

 **1513**  
Yes. Anything?

 **Yunhyeongie :3**  
 **1515**  
Let’s meet.

 

Yunhyeong takes a sip of his hot latte while waiting for Hanbin. He couldn’t believe what he just heard from Donghyuk after he accidentally saw a message from Hanbin on his phone. Donghyuk was hesitant but after he pushed some more, the former finally told him.

But he’d like to hear it from Hanbin himself.

“Hi.” Hanbin smiles happily but his smile disappears when Yunhyeong is unresponsive. “Hey…what’s the matter?” He slowly sits on the bench.

“What’s the matter?” Yunhyeong takes a deep breath. “You.”

“Me?”

“Don’t play dumb.” Yunhyeong looks at him. He wants the younger man to know that he can get angry.

Hanbin gulps. “Wait…I…”

“Explain. Why are you telling Donghyuk to stay away from me? I can’t believe this. You met him secretly so you could tell him that and even texted him?” Yunhyeong grunts.

Of course Donghyuk would tell Yunhyeong eventually. Their meeting was 3 weeks ago. Does that mean Donghyuk really started to back off?

“Donghyuk has been ignoring me, rejecting all our usual plans, sleep early. We live in the same apartment but it was so suffocating.” Yunhyeong looks down.

He remembers about 3 weeks ago when Donghyuk suddenly looked uninterested and only responded with one or two words. He came back from somewhere looking down.

 

_“But Donghyuk…are you really okay?”_

_“Yes! Yes. I’m okay.” Donghyuk forced a smile._

_Obviously, Donghyuk lied. Yunhyeong thought it was just one of those days when you are feeling down for no reason but he was wrong. Donghyuk had been constantly ignoring him and not even answering calls or texts. Truthfully, he missed having Donghyuk with him, engaging small talks, accompanying him for grocery shopping, cooking but mostly tasting all the time and movies._

_But this afternoon, he couldn’t hold back anymore. Not after he saw the message from Hanbin again, somehow thanking Donghyuk for staying away from him._

 

Yunhyeong has to hide his puffy eyes behind his shades.

“I’m sorry.” Hanbin breaks the long silence.

Yunhyeong removes his shades to wipe his tears. “Not enough. You almost cost my friendship with Donghyuk. Why?”

Tears. Hanbin feels like a jerk when he notices Yunhyeong’s tears. His lips are sealed. He suddenly forgets how to talk.

“Tell me. Why did you do that? Are you jealous of Donghyuk?” Yunhyeong crosses his arms. “Are you?”

“Yes. Yes. I am…jealous of Donghyuk. Jealous. I like you. No. I love you, Song Yunhyeong. I love you. A lot. And with Donghyuk around, he is like a competition to me. I have to get rid of him.” Hanbin finally confesses.

“Seriously? Because you love me? You see Donghyuk like that when you can befriend Donghyuk and I don’t know…ask more about me through Donghyuk but oh well. You choose to be stupid.” Yunhyeong wears his shades again. “Listen…I like you, Hanbin but I don’t want to rush into relationship. I want to be friends with you because we never had proper friendship in school but…maybe I don’t want it anymore.”

“Yunhyeong…wait…”

“We could all be friends and live happily but you choose to ruin my friendship with Donghyuk.” Yunhyeong cries again.

“I know I’m stupid but please forgive me. I’m so sorry. I feel awful to you and Donghyuk now and-”

“Now?” Yunhyeong chuckles sarcastically. “Now? So for the span of 3 weeks…you feel nothing? I expect better from you, Kim Hanbin but I guess…no. Now I’ve figured out your latest prank. Ruining my friendship.”

Hanbin feels like he was shot to his chest when Yunhyeong said that. Latest prank? That hits him. He really loses his chance now and could be forever all because of his stupid move.

Yunhyeong wipes his tears again. “See you…or not. Goodbye Kim Hanbin.” He walks away.

“Song Yunhyeong. Please. Wait!” He chases Yunhyeong. “Wait!” He grabs his arm.

“What else do you want?” Yunhyeong frees his arm. “And who allows you to touch me like that?” He rubs his arm.

“To apologize.”

“Apologize to Donghyuk.” Yunhyeong spots a taxi from far. He quickly enters the backseat before Hanbin can stop him again.

Hanbin knows. Serves him right. He was a fool. He was blinded with love, thinking the man he loves would love him back. He made someone almost loses his best friend because of his self-centered behavior. Yunhyeong was right.

They could all be friends but he chose to be stupid.

Today, he lost a friend and chance. Maybe a knife has stabbed his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes you can mention me on twitter for any dissatisfaction (@jeppgebu)
> 
> also i was listening to I'm OK on loop so yeah listen to it too for clear skin!


End file.
